My Love
by StUpIdLoVeLeTtEr
Summary: Bella is the most powerful being in the vampire world and she knows it. All she wants is to become a doctor, will one encounter change her mind? While in Volterra, Bella and her family has a run in with the Volturi that may change their lives forever. Carlisle Cullen and his family has effectively made their mark and seeing as how Carlisle has found his mate, everything will change
1. Volterra Welcomes You

**Volterra, Italy**

**CPOV(Carlisle)**

My family and I have been staying in Volterra as a short vacation from Forks, Washington. Everyone was getting tired of the constant rain so we decided to come and spend some time in Italy. We can barely go out but when we do we have a good time.

We are currently getting ready to go out and meet the Volturi. My family, except Edward, have never met them before so we will be doing that today.

I pulled on a blue stripped dress shirt, some black pants, and shoes. My sweet Esme who is pretending to be my wife so our family can look complete, was pulling on a black dress with some gold sparkle heels.

Her caramel curls flowed down her back beautifully. I admit, Esme is a very beautiful woman, we tried to be together but we aren't each other's soul mate and we have known that since the beginning as has everyone else. But we are pretending to be married to make ourselves look like a family in the eyes of the humans.

I have been alone for a long time looking for my mate, I know I will find her I mean it's only a matter of time.

"Carlisle dear? The children are waiting. Are you ready?" She asked in her soft silky voice.

"Yes." I said while following her out of the room and down the stairs to find our children waiting at the end of the stairs.

Emmett and Rosalie were standing in the archway. Alice was jumping up and down excitedly near the door with Jasper trying to calm her down. And Edward was standing beside the hand rails of the stairs.

Alice was wearing a blue and white floral spaghetti strap along with a black skirt, and black heels. Her short spiky black hair was pushed back by a head band and her eyes were a vibrant gold showing just how excited she was, why? I have no clue.

Jasper's curly blonde hair was hanging in his light gold eyes as he smiled softly at his hyper wife. He was wearing a pair of light wash destroyed jeans, a red long sleeve Hollister shirt, and some flip flops.

Emmett's eyes were bright gold-not like Alice's-and his short black hair is in need of a trim. He was in a blue and white plaid button up, some dark wash jeans, and flip flops. His forearms were shown off perfectly, that boy is the most muscular of the family, with me in a close second, Edward in third, and poor Jasper in last.

Rosalie had her blonde curls pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes were a very light gold which made her shirt look brighter. She was wearing a v-neck halter top that was black with gold pattern, she also had a pair of dark was skinny jeans and black heels on.

Edward was looking down, his copper hair it's usual mess as his eyes were fully gold as mine are. He was wearing a white v-neck from Hollister, some dark wash destroyed jeans, and some flip-flops.

Everyone looked very nice, they always do but they looked extra nice for a change.

"Alice sweetheart I love you to death but what has you so riled up?" I asked softly while looking at my youngest daughter. She smiled at me brightly.

"We wont only be meeting the Volturi today! We get to meet Isabella Swan, Ethan Swan, and Daniella Swan!"

She explained excitedly. Which in return excited everyone, I know Ethan but I haven't met his sister's. All I know about them is they are both half-bloods and Daniella is only 15 she hasn't hit full growth yet. Unlike her sister Bella who hit her full growth at the age of 21. Bella is the most powerful supernatural creature in existence. She is amazing, and from what Ethan has said they are each very beautiful.

Ethan is about as tall as I am at about 6'3'. He is a vampire, but he has a gift that gives him human traits so he is actually kind of tan. He has long blonde hair and light green eyes. He's muscular like Edward and very smart, he has been alive for a very long time, he is only seven days older than his sister Bella though.

I think he is about 406, and Bella is 400. I'm use to being old, seeing as how I am the oldest in my family. Bella and I are the same age, and with as much as I have heard about her from Ethan I really can't wait until I finally meet her.

I have heard so much about Bella from so many vampires, she is the strongest, most intelligent, and amazing supernatural being I have ever heard of. I would love to hear about the things she knows and al the things she has studied in her life, she is very intelligent and knowledgeable.

Alice had insisted on her driving her Range Rover with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. So Edward, Esme and I took my black Mercedes that I keep here in Italy.

It didn't slip our minds that she had all the singles ride together and all the couples ride together. Which meant that the little pixie was up to something that she didn't want any of us to know about.

I let the thought slip from my mind as we pulled into the back of the Volturi castle. Jane and Alec were standing in front of the doors that led into the foyer waiting for us. Jane was wearing her hood up and looked as evil as ever. Her brother on the other hand was smiling wickedly as we all stepped out of the car's.

"Welcome Carlisle, it is most wonderful to see you again. How about you and your family follow us and we will show you to Aro."

I bowed my head while putting my arm around Esme. Jane smirked then turned to lead us inside. I followed after her and her brother with Esme at my side and the other's behind us.

Once we were at the elevator Jane and Alec let us step in first and then they stepped in behind us. We all stood in an uncomfortable silence as we waited to get to the top floor where we would meet with Aro and his brother's.

When the elevator came to a stop we came into a long familiar hallway which I have been in on many occasion. Alec and Jane led us down the hallway in silence until we came to the tall double doors.

Jane turned to look at my family and with a blank look on her face she spoke softly.

"Please excuse the masters mood. There was a bit of a problem with some of the guard earlier and they are more than displeased. But they will still be delighted to see all of you and I am sure the Swan's will as well."

She smirked slightly before turning to open the doors. We all followed her into the big marble room to find Aro talking to Ethan with his little sister close to his side. Aro looked apologetic and poor Daniella looked scared to death. Ethan on the other hand looked extremely angry.

"Ethan I am terribly sorry for all of this. I assure you this will never happen again."

"Thank you Aro. Just don't let Bella any where near those two she might just kill one of them if not both."

Ethan laughed heartily and so did Aro. Jane lightly cleared her throat when she made it to the platform and Aro looked up immediately, noticing us for the first time. He smiled widely at me and excused himself to Ethan.

"Carlisle, old friend. What a pleasure it is to see you again." Aro said Joyfully as he walked toward me.

A wide grin on his face with his arms outstretched as he hugged me in greeting. I smiled at him after pulling back and looked him over once quickly.

"Aro a pleasure as always." I replied, just as joyful.

"And this must be your family." he said while gesturing toward them. I smiled at him politely before looking at my lovely family.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. This is Esme, That is Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett and of course you have met Edward."

I told him while gesturing to everyone. Aro looked at us with a smile on his face, and he looked awed by us.

"Well it is very nice to meet all of you. It is wonderful to have you all here visiting with us today. I hope your stay in Volterra has been a delightful one, it is wonderful to finally meet all of you. Carlisle has been a very good friend of mine for years and it is magnificent to finally meet his family,"

"have you all met the Swan's?" he asked-as if an after thought-while gesturing Ethan and Daniella over. When my family shook their heads he smiled before continuing.

"Carlisle I know you have met Ethan here. But this is his little sister Daniella Swan. And Bella should be back soon so you will meet her shortly. Please make yourselves comfortable, socialize have a nice visit."

He said before turning to go out of the room. I looked at Ethan to see a big smile gracing his face. He was wearing a white Hollister button up with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of destroyed jeans, and sperry's.

"Nice to see you Carlisle."

"You as well Ethan. Been well?" I asked as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Until today yes I have."

"What happened?" I asked, hoping to clear up what the discussion was about earlier when we walked in.

Ethan sighed heavily as he watched Daniella talk to Alice for a moment. I looked at the young girl and I was blown away by her beauty. She was barely taller than Alice at 5'0', she had long brown wavy hair, light skin, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a black halter dress with a pair of black boots.

Ethan was right she is very beautiful, now I wonder what Bella looks like. Ethan sighing again pulled me from my thoughts as I quickly averted my eyes back to him.

"Well, we were at home. Doing our own thing, Daniella and I watching TV as Bella studied. And then all of a sudden all Hell breaks lose, Demetri and Felix burst in the door-two of Bella's good friends might I add-go after Bella and Daniella, oh man did that make me mad-Bella too; Bella goes off trying to get away from them while I'm getting Demetri away from my baby sister, Bella gets hurt pretty bad and in the mean time I'm over there across the room trying to protect them both and cant even get to Bella. I was so pissed, and all Aro wanted was for Demetri and Felix to escort us here to meet all of you. He is mad, Bella is mad and stressed which for her isn't a good combination,"

"Bella nearly killed the two of them when they got their hands on Danny. I mean everything happened at once Carlisle. I'm afraid to see what Bella will do when she comes back in here. She's getting bandaged up right now. She is hurt pretty bad, she could barely stand up."

He told me with a scowl on his face as he shook with anger. He wasn't even looking at me, he was looking off into the distance, his sister looked at him worriedly before looking back to Alice who was still talking amicably.

I decided I needed to get Ethan's mind off of what happened and decided to ask him why Bella is stressed.

"Ethan, if you don't mind my asking, why is Bella stressed out?" I asked softly, he looked at me immediately, his facial expression softened instantly.

"This is her last year of med school and her last test is next week. She knows the material, but she wont listen and put the books down. I don't know how to get through to her."

He said while shaking his head with a slight smile on his face as he did so. I smiled at him while nodding my head, I know the stress of medical school but if you know it then it shouldn't be a problem.

"How old is Daniella?" I asked softly while looking at his youngest half sister.

"She will be hitting the big 1 6 day after tomorrow."

"Wow, and how old will she be when she hits her full growth? Not much longer I presume."

"Your right about that. Her full growth is different from Bella's so she will be eighteen when she hits full. And how the time with Danny has flown."

He said while shaking his head lightly. And without a doubt did I believe him, time does fly, but when you are a vampire it doesn't feel that way, yes with the family he has it feels like it goes to quick and in reality for him it does. But he will find out when she stops growing that it isn't as fast as it seems.

I watched as Danny interacted with my family and some of them interacted with some member's of the Volturi that were in the room, or passed through. I smiled as Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Ethan began talking. The girls seemed to be getting along great, and even Jane and Heidi joined them. Alec had joined the boys seeing as how Demetri and Felix still haven't joined us yet.

I was about to walk over to see Caius and Marcus when Ethan nearly skipped toward me he looked ridiculous with a huge smile on his face. He slung his arm around my shoulder's so I looked up at him suspiciously which made him smile wider.

The next thing to happen was the door opened wide as someone walked through, it was a woman because the heels reverberated off the walls loudly as she walked toward us. Her steps were light and graceful, and the only noise heard were her heels.

Ethan turned around and of course brought me with him. When we stopped my eyes widened at the sight before me.

Bella, I presume, was beautiful. She was wearing light skinny jeans that hugged her skin deliciously, she was wearing a pretty white strapless top with a jean vest over it, she was wearing brown knee high buckle boots, and a black beaded knot necklace.

Her skin was tanned perfectly, her brown curly hair reached her waist and was covered by a black fedora. Hidden behind blue framed glasses were the prettiest brown eyes I have ever seen. She was beautiful, she was about 6'3', perfect curves in all the perfect places, and I'm sure her voice is even perfect.

She smiled lightly at us as she stopped, my eyes were zeroed in on her lips, the perfect red moved softly as she began to speak.

"Hey Eth, sorry it took so long Shay was kinda slow today. Who's this?" she asked softly before turning to look at me.

Our eyes met and we stopped for a moment just to stare, I was entranced by her. I could see everything in those beautiful eyes, they were so deep, they were endless, they sparkled radiantly and I couldn't find the strength to look away.

_As if you would want to. _

"This," Ethan drew out to catch our attention, we both snapped back into reality and looked at Ethan quickly before looking back to one another "is Carlisle Cullen. The man you have heard so much about. Carlisle I would like you to meet my beautiful sister Bella."

Ethan said with a big smile as he introduced us, he's extremely proud of his sister and it shows. I smiled at Bella and she smiled back while holding her hand out, which I took gracefully into my own.

"A pleasure to meet you Bella." I said softly as I brought her hand to my lips to kiss the back of it. She smiled while blushing furiously, barely noticeable on her skin but her scent sure did torture me with it's amazingly strong freesia. I inhaled deeply because I knew I wouldn't hurt her, I cant anyway, but I just needed to make sure it was real.

"A pleasure indeed Carlisle."

She said softly as I released her hand. We smiled at each other once more before turning over the conversation to Ethan because of course he was the first to speak.

"So Carlisle? You're a doctor right?" he asked oddly while folding his arms across his chest and looking at me seriously, I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

Bella looked amused as she watched her brother nod his head as he thought for a quick moment.

"Well then please tell me that it is possible for someone to study themselves to death. Because if it is then we need to do something for Bella."

I snorted once before composing myself quickly. I cleared my throat and looked at Ethan before looking to Bella who didn't look to happy anymore.

"Well I'm happy to tell you that you can not study yourself to death. But if you don't mind my asking, Bella. What are you studying so hard for?" I asked curiously as I looked at her.

She smiled softly at me before shooting Ethan an 'I told you so' look. I snickered as Ethan glared at her.

"I don't mind you asking at all Carlisle. You see this is my last year of Med school. And finals are next Monday, Ethan says I know everything but I just want to make sure. Plus I'm having to chose which profession I am going to go into and I cant decide between the two I've chosen."

She told me with a small smile, I knew she was in her last year of Med school from what Ethan told me but I didn't know she had two professions she wanted to go into.

"Which two are you torn between?" I asked fascinated as Ethan sighed and walked away, sensing a heated discussion brewing, I could feel it coming and I'm sure Bella could feel it as well.

"Well I would very much like to become a pediatrician because I just love kids, but then again I would really like to head into the maternity ward. I'm having the hardest time deciding, but I have been told by all my professor's that I have time, I can wait until after graduation, but it's seriously bothering me."

"Oh I agree highly, it bothered me for a while as well, but I knew I wanted to help people so immediately I knew what I would be doing, I have been trained in every profession, so every time we make a new start I have something new to go to, you know what I mean, it's better to be trained in more than one for just that soul purpose, but you do have quite a lot of time to decide Bella if I were you I would let that go and just focus on my finals, after that is over and you have gotten your scores, it is smooth sailing from there I promise you, I know how it is."

I told her truthfully a slight smile on my face as well, she smiled wider at me and thanked me for my help. I nodded and led her over to her brother and the rest of my family so that they could get acquainted.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Ethan's other sister Bella. Bella this is my family. That is Edward, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and that small girl that is jumping up and down frantically is Alice."

Everyone laughed, including Bella, as they watched Alice bounce happily in place.

"Hi Bella, we're going to be great friends!" Alice nearly squealed as she pulled Bella into a tight hug, the loud _crack _of her spin made me believe that Alice had very well hurt Bella or killed her.

As soon as she heard it Alice pulled away and all noise in the room ceased as we looked to Bella and saw the pain on her face, but it was gone immediately as she popped her spin back into alignment.

We all looked at her with wide-eyes, except her brother and sister. Looks like they are use to this.

"What?" Bella asked as she looked around at all our astounded faces.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. I've had worse."

Her confession had us all laughing hysterically as she smiled at us widely. As the laughter died down Alice began to talk quickly, looking from Bella to me in the corner of her eye every few minutes.

"I had a vision that you all were leaving after Bella graduates and you have Daniella's birthday. Where are you thinking of heading to?"

Bella smiled at her lightly before looking at me through her glasses quickly then back to Alice.

"Well we were actually thinking about heading into Forks." Alice squealed while jumping up, looks like she wasn't joking about the two of them becoming friends, because I have never seen Alice so elated to hear news such as this.

Edward looked at me and nodded his head vigorously, I laughed lightly at his expression as he shook his head in an annoyed manner. Trying to get Alice out of his head I'm sure, I would hate to have his gift sometimes.

"Oh my goodness that is so great! You get to come to our Halloween party-"

Alice was cut off immediately by Rosalie, who looked very annoyed which is normal.

"Alice I love you but not another Halloween party! We had one last year and you nearly invited the whole school. I get enough of those people when I have to see them at school I don't want to see them when I don't have to."

She told her angrily while glaring, Alice just huffed with a small pout on her face before turning back to Bella with a light in her eye.

"Okay so Halloween is out! But you, Ethan, and Daniella could all come over to our house and spend Christmas with us! What do you think?"

Bella smiled widely as she looked to her brother and sister. Clearly not asking permission, which mean she makes the rules not Ethan.

"I think that would be very nice Alice."

"Yay! I so cant wait now!" she said happily while pulling Bella into a more gentle hug than before. She smiled while hugging back.

And I must say it was very nice to see. After their show of affection everyone went back into light conversation, the Volturi's joined in as well when Aro came back.

Bella and I got into quite a few discussions about the medical field and it was very nice to talk to her about it, she has learned so much, and most of it on her own and without a professor. She will be a great doctor when she finally gets out of college.

I just cant wait to spend more time with her and get to know her better.

******My*Love******

I was sitting in my office looking at a book without reading it, my thoughts were centered around Bella. I can honestly say I have never thought so much about a woman before. This is new to me, but I know what it means.

I smiled to myself as I looked back on the day, it was a very nice day and I would love to have another like it. It's great to know they will be living in Forks after Bella gets out of College.

There was a knock on my door signaling someone was still home. I looked at the clock on the wall a little baffled I thought everyone went hunting after we got home.

"Come in." I called while sitting back in my chair.

Edward emerged from behind the door and I smiled widely. My oldest son and brightest, he and I have a very close relationship and I am always happy to see him at my door.

"What can I do for you my son?" I asked as he came to sit down in the seat in front of my desk.

He looked at me with a semi-serious, semi-playful look on his face, that worried me because this look is usually the one he gives Emmett before payback for a prank.

He smiled softly before speaking and the words that left his mouth just made it all the more real.

"So, Bella Swan is your mate?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! i know this is a cliff hanger here but it has to be! sorry bout that i kno that i have been talking about getting this story up for a while and so here it is! lol well now that this is up i will update, or try to update all my stories, seeing as how my computer got fixed! thanks to my lovely husband! lol! well i will try and get all updates up as soon as possible! leave me some love on this chapter please i worked hard and i want to hear from you! <strong>

**Love, as always, Izzy!;)**


	2. Setting the Surprise

**Setting the Surprise**

**BPOV**

I yawned loudly as I stretched out in bed. My thick white comforter was laying all around me and boy was it warm. I looked around my room to see the green walls and all the black and white furniture.

I sighed as I turned back over on my stomach and laid there for a while longer. I didn't want to get up but tomorrow is Danny's birthday and we have a lot to do today. And we might be pulling an all-nighter.

Not like Ethan has to sleep or anything, or the Cullen's. Hopefully Ethan already called them over.

I jumped out of bed and quickly ran into my walk-in closet to find something to wear.

I chose a black dress with a long sleeve top and a leather ruffle skirt with a belt tied into a bow. I pulled on my black knee high boots and quickly pulled a brush through my curls. I decided to wear light make-up today and my knot necklace.

I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth real quick before grabbing my Ipad and headed down to the kitchen to see Danny was already gone and all the Cullen's were here. I smiled at everyone and grabbed the coffee Ethan held out to me.

"Bella I love your dress. It looks great on you." Alice complemented sweetly.

"Thanks Alice. I like your top." she smiled at me as I sat down at the bar.

Alice was wearing a sparkly blue tank with jeans and silver wedges. Esme was standing beside her in a pretty purple and black dress with black high heels. Rose was the most simple in her shorts and red 93 top and some black sandals.

The guys were all simple, except Carlisle and Emmett. Carlisle was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up, some tan pants and dress shoes. Emmett was wearing a black dress shirt with a tie, it was tucked in his jeans and he had on nice shoes. _Very stunning. _

Edward was wearing a V-neck, jeans and sneakers, while jasper wore a grey 'Keep Calm and Carry On' shirt with tan pants and sneakers. Ethan was wearing a flannel shirt, jeans and some tennis shoes which was very typical for my brother.

I guess everyone came prepared to work. Well everyone except me and the girls. I took a quick sip of my coffee as I flicked through my Ipad to find my list of things to do for today and most of tomorrow.

"Okay Eth, please tell me you already got the tent and the dance floor set up outback?"

"Yes ma'am all me and the boys gotta do know is go pick up tables and chairs."

"Okay you Emmett, Edward and Jasper can do that. Esme and Rose I need you guys to work on the balloon arch Ethan insisted on, the paper lights that I'll show you, you need to put little candles in them before they get set up along the walkway, and after that you need to start putting the lanterns up in the tent. That can be done last but I'll show you any way."

I took a quick breath before looking at Alice because she has the most important job.

"Alice I need you to keep Danny away from here until six tomorrow night. Take her and look for a dress just keep her as far from here as you can alright? She's at the library now, so when we are done here you can go get her okay? She's staying at a friend's house tonight but you will have her all day tomorrow to find a dress and everything okay?"

She looked very pleased with her job as she nodded with a smile on her face. I smiled at her and then looked at Carlisle who was looking back at me waiting to hear his job.

"And you are going to help me at the store getting all the food and everything else. Just fair warning we might be working all night and most of tomorrow so if any of you want to change into more comfortable clothes as the day or night goes on just let me or Eth know before you head off."

"Oh don't worry Bella I took care of that. I made sure everyone had an extra set of clothes and shoes before we came! Along with clothes to wear for the party!"

Alice piped in once I had finished. Well that little psychic pixie was ahead of me, something that no one has ever accomplished before.

"Well okay then. One more thing, if everything gets set up and is perfect I know Ethan has some presents to go pick up and so do I which Carlisle and I will do while we are out but if you were planning on doing anything like that then you can once everything is done. SO with that being said we better get a move on. Girls I'll show you where all that is. Carlisle I'll be right back and then we will leave, okay?"

"Take your time Bella."

I smiled at him as I showed Esme and Rosalie outside as the boys and Alice left for their respective jobs.

"Okay so these are what I got to line the walkway out here with, just put these candles in there as you set them up, and then when that is done start on the arch. The boys should be back by the time you are done with it so Eth will tell you were it goes. But wait until the tables have been set up so you will have something to stand on to put them up, alright?"

"You can count on us Bella." Rose reassured me as they got started.

I walked back into the house to grab my purse and Ipad. I finished my coffee off and put it in the sink before looking back at Carlisle.

"Ready to go?" I asked with a polite smile.

"Lead the way."

I smiled at him before grabbing my car keys. I unlocked my Camaro and set my bag in the floor behind me. Carlisle complemented my car and of course I thanked him, it seems that everyone just loves my car.

"So what all will we be needing besides food?"

"Well I got everything we will need for the tables and all that the other day so the outside is set. All we really need to worry about is the food and a few other presents I need to get. The color we are going for with everything is blue because it is Danny's favorite color, but the theme is of course another of Danny's favorite things, Candy. I already have all her favorites and some other treats ordered and waiting for us,"

"We can pick that up when we go and get everything I will need for her cake, and everything else that I will be making _and _that you will be helping me with by the way."

I told him with a serious look on my face as I sped through the streets of Volterra.

"I don't mind one bit." he told me truthfully.

I looked at him with a smile on my face and he was smiling back at me. I blushed before looking back to the road.

I felt his eyes on me the whole drive to the candy shop that a friend of mine owns. I feel this strange pull toward Carlisle, and I would be lying if I said it didn't feel good. Because lord knows it does, I just feel _right _when around him.

It scares me, but at the same time it makes me wonder. Is Carlisle the one? Is what I'm feeling Love? Is he my mate?

I have asked myself this countless of times since the first time we touched. Yesterday I couldn't keep my eyes away from him, and he was the same with me.

I jumped slightly when he opened my door to help me out. I quickly grabbed all my things and took his hand he offered.

My whole body tingled as my hand was in his, I felt this yesterday when we met. It was a really good feeling, and I liked it.

I shut the door behind me and smiled up at him, his smile was bright and his eyes were shinning with adoration, and….longing?

I cocked my head to the side wondering just what that was when I realized we were still holding hands. I cleared my throat before pulling back and looking away. He stepped back a little and waited for me to compose myself.

My cheeks were burning, signaling there was a blush there. _Just wonderful. _I cleared my throat one more time before looking back to the beautiful blonde man in front of me. I smiled at him lightly as he watched me intently.

"Well why don't we get started?" I asked softly while jerking my head in the direction of the candy store. He smiled softly while nodding his head.

Before I moved I did the boldest thing in my life. I reached out and grabbed his hand in mine-don't ask me why because I'm still not so sure myself-and laced his fingers with mine. He looked at me slightly shocked but then smiled lightly at me before tightening his hand around mine.

He recognized the gesture and I'm grateful for it, because it might make things a bit easier on me and him.

I turned on my heel and pulled Carlisle along behind me as we made our way to the store. Once we were inside I spotted the counter and pulled Carlisle over to it.

"Oi! Ryan you lazy bum! Get your butt out here!" I yelled sweetly to one of my best friends in the world with a big smile on my face.

Carlisle chuckled lightly beside me as we heard movement in the back. Probably with his wife, that dummy is gonna lose his business one of these days.

Next thing I knew I was looking at the extremely frazzled Ryan James McCoy as he walked in from the back room. His green eyes sparkled at me as he stepped up to the counter with a big grin on his face.

"Well hells Bells. If it isn't the beautiful Isabella Swan! Goodness sweets I didn't think I would be seeing you until lata!"

He said loudly in that Australian accent I loved so much. He leaned over the counter and kissed my cheek once sweetly.

I smiled at him as he leaned back. His brown hair was lying across his forehead in light waves, he had scruff on his face and boy did he look tired. Poor thing. And by the way he is in fact a vampire, but he has a gift like Ethan, except his makes sure he has no trace of vampire. No one would be able to tell unless they knew, so poor Carlisle here is clueless.

"So who is this fine looking arm candy you have here sweets?" he asked me suggestively while tilting his head toward Carlisle and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh stop it! This is Carlisle Cullen, Carlisle this is my friend Ryan McCoy." I said sweetly and watched as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Carlisle said politely as Ryan squeezed his hand.

"Pleasure is all mine. I've heard a lot about you Carlisle, people in the vampire world talk don't you know?"

He said with a grin as they let go of each other's hands, and after flexing their hands out a few times it finally dawned on him just who and what Ryan was.

"Well, I hope it's all good things." he said with a chuckle.

"Why of course, there is no one in the vampire world that has a bad thing to say about you. Now, Miss Bella, what can I do for you sweetheart?"

"Well I was hoping you would have my order ready for Danny's birthday party tomorrow night."

I told him with a stern look because he has a tendency to forget things. He's not the brightest of vampires but he makes up for lack of smarts with muscles and looks.

"Oh! Right, it's all in the back. That's what I was taking care of when you came in. But there is a problem."

"Oh not a problem." I whined while looking at him with a pleading look.

"It's not a huge problem. But unless you want everything to spill out in your trunk and everything to break I think it would be best if I bring it by tomorrow before the party. Because it will not fit in your car and even if it did, you wouldn't have anything left when you got back home."

I groaned, this is not what I was expecting. This isn't good.

"Ryan that's not good! All that chocolate will melt by then!" I whined while putting my forefinger and thumb at the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes.

"I already got ya covered love. The things that need to stay in one piece are in the fridge, they will be just fine I promise. I will bring it all ova by about four thirty so I have time to go back home and get ready. How does that sound?"

I opened my eyes to see he was looking at me with a soft smile, hoping I would take the bait.

"Fine!" I caved.

He breathed a sigh of relief before coming out from behind the counter and leading me and Carlisle to where all the stuff I would need for the cake, the cupcakes and the other treats were at. I have been in this store a million times and I still don't know where most things are.

"Now that we have that settled. How about we hook you up with all of your cake related treats."

He joked heartily, trying to get me to smile, and of course it worked I giggled while shaking my head at my goofy friend. He stopped in one of the isles and looked to me and Carlisle.

"Well this isle is the frosting, and all the decorations you would need for the cake and all that, and the next two isles down is other stuff that you would need like the mix, and all that good stuff. I will leave you to it, I will be at the counter when you are ready."

"Thanks Ry."

"Anything for you love." he said sweetly before going back the way he came.

I looked at Carlisle and he looked at me expectantly, knowing I had a job for him. I smiled at him and his eagerness.

I looked down at my Ipad and pulled up my list to see all the things that were needed for the cake, cupcakes and cake balls.

"Alright I will take care of the frosting and stuff over here. Would you go over to the next row and grab ten boxes of vanilla cake mix and ten boxes of chocolate?"

"Of course. I'll be right back with that."

"Alright." I said with a smile as he turned to go grab all the mix.

I looked around the isle to see everything I needed to make the frosting was here so I started grabbing the few ingredients to make the frosting when Carlisle came back with the contents he had collected in a buggy.

"Thank you for thinking ahead as I didn't." I said gratefully as put the things I had grabbed into the buggy.

"Always prepared, what else are we grabbing in this isle?"

"I need some boxes of sugar cookie mix, sprinkles, frosting paper, frosting bags, um and some boxes of the cake pops and I think the sticks are in the box with that but if not I also need some sucker sticks."

"Alright I'll start looking for the cookie stuff and the cake pops and you do the other stuff because I don't know what colors you need."

"Oh, here take my list I know it by heart, it will help."

"Alright then." He said with a smile before taking the Ipad and setting off to work.

Soon we had the buggy packed full with everything we would need to make all the treats. I already had what I needed to make chicken Alfredo so besides the last few presents we need to get we have everything we need.

"That looks about right, let's go check out."

Carlisle pushed the buggy for me until we made it to the counter where Ryan was waiting as he said he would be. He had a big grin on his face and glint in his eye that I haven't seen since he found Lizzie. What is his deal?

I gave him the 'what?' look and he just shook his head, smile in place as he began ringing everything up and bagging it.

"So are you ready for your baby sister to turn the big one six?" Ryan asked smugly as he kept ringing everything up. I just glared at him because he knew very well that I was not enjoying this at all.

"I am not ready at all and you know that you jerk." I muttered unhappily while pulling my card out of my wallet.

"Well chill babe it's not like you're going to lose her, we are all immortal after all."

"I know that Ry but she is my baby sister and it is killing me to see her grow up because she is almost fully grown now."

Understanding dawned in his eyes as he nodded. He was the only person that knew me better than anyone, I knew him when he was human and I was there for him after he was changed. He knows me inside and out and I know him the same, he truly is my best friend.

"I understand that Bells. And if I didn't have a business to run and I knew you would let me make this purchase be free then I would. But I know you better than that."

"Exactly, so how much is it including all the candy in back that I haven't paid for yet?"

"Damn you went all out for this party babe. Your total comes out to $450.70." he said while letting out a low whistle, I didn't even bat an eyelash as I handed him my card.

"Sounds reasonable to me." I said with a shrug as he swiped the card.

"You just don't care how much you spend do you?" he asked as he did his thing on the touch screen.

"I do care how much I spend and I am nowhere close to going over my budget. My dear brother on the other hand, of course, has already maxed his budget."

Ryan couldn't help but laugh as he handed me my card and the receipt that I would have to sign. I am so much more responsible with money than Ethan is and anyone that knows me and my brother knows this.

"Yeah I figured as much. Have you gotten all her gifts yet?" he asked after giving me my copy of the receipt as I handed him his.

"No I have one more to pick up and then Carlisle and I will be working all night on the cake, and everything else that has to be absolutely perfect and will take forever considering I am making all of my icing from scratch as I always have."

"Oh, I can't wait now. I love your home made icing, are you making Chicken Alfredo too?" he asked eagerly, a huge smile on his face.

"You know it. Thanks so much Ry, we have to get going we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes! Bye Bell, it was nice meeting you Carlisle."

"You as well."

I waved to him as we left the store, the bags in mine and Carlisle's hands as we headed to the car. I popped the trunk and Carlisle put the bags in, taking mine from me and placing them in as well.

"Thank you. Now off to the mall."

"Alright, Bella? I was wondering if you could help me find something for Daniella. I don't know her as well as the girls got to know her yesterday but I would like to get her something."

"I actually have just the present in mind. It can be from the both of us if you want." I suggested as I pulled out of the parking lot.

I looked over to see a smile on his face as he looked at me with a glimmer in his eye that I didn't quite recognize.

"That would be perfect, thank you."

"Anytime." I said cheekily with a wink.

The ride to the mall wasn't a long one and it was spent in a comfortable silence that I welcomed whole heartedly. It gave me time to think while also basking in all that was Carlisle, he was an amazing man and his presence was just so calming.

I was so lost in my musings I hadn't even realized I had pulled into the mall parking lot until Carlisle touched my hand.

"Bella? Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Oh, yeah. I'm so sorry, I was just lost in thought I guess." I apologized as I shut the car off.

"That's alright, you just worried me is all dear."

"I didn't mean to. Well let's get in there."

We both climbed out of the car before walking into the main entrance of the mall side by side. I already had Danny's Ipad ordered and waiting for me so all we had to do was go and pick it up at Best Buy. Ethan had bought her a skin for it because we both knew she would need some form of protection on the damn thing if we were serious about getting her one.

"So I already have one present for Danny waiting at Best Buy, I bought her an Ipad if you can believe that. And then we can go and buy the gift from the both of us that I believe she will really enjoy."

"And would you tell me what that is?"

"Nope, you will just have to wait and see."

He gave me the cutest pout I have ever seen, I nearly gave in and told him but I quickly found my resolve and gave a quick shake of my head.

"Sorry, but I'm not budging no matter how cute that pout is." I whispered to where only he could hear.

His eyes sparkled with that look that I still couldn't decipher, I shook it off again and took his hand in mine with a big smile on my face before I pulled him along to our first stop. Since I had already ordered and paid for it all we had to do was go in and pick it up and we were out of there in seconds.

Carlisle had tried to get me to tell him what I planned on our present being but I wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tried to get me to tell. Danny has been begging to get a pet for years and I just haven't found the right one to get her until the other day when we were here.

Danny looked in the window as we passed by as she always did and once she did she saw the cutest little baby bunny I have ever seen.

It was small and a light brown, it was the cutest thing and Danny fell in love with it. I wouldn't get it for her at the time because her birthday was so soon approaching.

"This is the perfect gift for her, she has been wanting a pet for a long time and last week we saw this little guy in the window."

I said as we walked up to the store, I pointed to the little bunny in the window so Carlisle knew which one I was talking about. His face instantly lit up with a smile as he watched the little guy chew on a carrot that was bigger than he was.

"Bella that is perfect." He said while looking at me with a glimmer in his eye.

"Well then let's go in and get him shall we?"

"Alright, but why don't you let me pay for this one? You have paid for enough."

"Oh Carlisle I can't ask for you to do that."

"Bella, please dear."

He gave me a look that meant business and I knew I couldn't refuse.

"Fine." I caved as he smiled.

"Let's go already so that we can get back and get started you goof ball."

I said while pushing his grinning butt into the store, this man will surely be the death of me I just know it.


	3. A Surprise is only the Beginning

After a full afternoon, and a whole night's sleep I missed out on, and half of the next day we were finally finished with the party preparations. The tent was set up, the tables were placed and set, and the lanterns were hung and functioning. The sound system was up and running, the walk way looked beautiful with the paper bag lights, the trees were strung with the little clear ball bulbs, and the stupid balloon arch that my brother insisted upon was sitting in front of the back door.

Everything was going according to plan, the food was already set up outside on the buffet tables and right now we were just wrapping presents and setting them on the present table. The bunny Carlisle and I got for her was put into a little box with plenty of holes, a little thing of food and water for it for the night.

To be totally honest I plaid with the thing for hours before giving it up to Carlisle to put away. It was just so damn cute I couldn't help myself.

"Alright, I think that was the last present." Carlisle declared, sitting back against the couch beside me as we sat in the floor.

"Perfect. Em, Jazz, Eth, Ed!"

"Yes ma'am! We got em!" Em said as they all filed into the room to grab the presents and carry them out.

I was thankful to see that each and every one of them were already dressed for the party, wish I could say the same for Carlisle and myself. We haven't taken a break since we got home yesterday.

I sighed heavily and leaned my head onto Carlisle's shoulder in exasperation, I am so tired, I would be surprised if I actually make it through the night.

"Why don't you go and lay down for an hour? We have time, I'll come wake you up." He whispered into my hair as he kissed my head.

I smiled softly, Carlisle and I grew very close in the past twenty four hours and I can honestly say that he is the funniest and most caring man I have ever met in my entire life. He has made this whole thing so much fun, and because of him I have not gotten stressed out one time. Except for when Ryan got here a little while ago with all the candy and pretended to almost drop it all. Oh was I livid.

"No, I can't."

"Don't even start Isabella, yes you can. The party doesn't officially start until 7:00 when Alice arrives with Daniella. People won't start getting here until about 6:30, and its five o'clock now. Go upstairs and lay down, I will come and wake you in an hour I give you my word." I looked up at him to see that serious no arguing look in his eyes.

"Fine." I only caved because I was tired.

"In an hour Carlisle." I said sternly while turning back to point at him as I made my way up the stairs.

He crossed his heart with his fingers and smiled at me, I nodded and headed up the stairs to lay down. Letting the little stress that was still in my tendons slowly alleviate as I relaxed on my big comfortable bed, slowly dozing off into a short oblivion.

~~Surprise~~

"Bella," an angel's voice whispered, shaking me slightly.

"Bella honey wake up, it's six o'clock."

"M'kay." I mumbled while stretching out on my bed. He chuckled at me and took my hands to help pull me up until I was sitting on the bed upright.

"Thank you." I whispered with a sweet smile as he looked down at me with his breath taking smile.

"I gave you my word and I always follow through. Now get dressed, people will surely start showing up soon."

I nodded and got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to try and make myself more presentable before getting dressed. Once my hair was not a rats nest and my make-up was done, and my teeth were brushed I headed back into my room to put on my slip dress that I would be wearing for the night.

It was a cute one shoulder, flowy dress with a pink and blue zig zag pattern that I absolutely loved. It made me think of summer. I giggled to myself as I slipped on my white sandals. After giving myself a once over in my full length mirror and I was deemed suitable I headed down the stairs and out the back door to see all the Cullens and my best friend and his wife standing around the dance floor talking and looking so dressed up.

Carlisle was the first to spot me and I must say that I was almost blown off my feet with how amazing he looked. He was in all black, black dress shirt, slacks, shoes, and tie. He looked gorgeous. He smiled widely as he approached me, enveloping me in a warm hug.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." I said with a smile and a slight blush, why does he do these things to me?

"Bella!"

"Yes Ethan?"

"You look nice." He said with a goofy smile, and a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Thanks." I said sweetly and looked back to Carlisle without hesitation, not even complimenting him back.

"Rude." He mumbled while looking away, a pout firmly on his face as he listened to Lizzie and Ryan.

"Eat your heart out." I growled to where only he could hear me, his eyes widened slightly indicating he knew I had caught him.

He acted as if I never said anything and just continued his conversation with Ryan. I looked back to Carlisle to see he was smiling at me, if anyone else heard us it was definitely him.

"You heard that?" I whispered so only Carlisle could hear. He nodded, trying not to laugh as I heard a few cars pulling into the drive.

"We'll take care of getting everyone back here Bells!" Eth yelled as he and Ryan headed for the front yard to wait for people to arrive so they could direct them to the back.

"Works for me."

I shrugged while taking a sip of my drink and engaging in conversation with Carlisle, we have talked almost nonstop for the past two days and it seems as if we still have things to talk about.

"Oh, thank you by the way." I said once we were far away from everyone else at the edge of the dance floor standing close together.

"For what?" he asked with a quirked brow.

"For helping me, putting up with me, letting me rest for a little while and getting me up. I know we haven't known each other long but you are really an amazing man Carlisle and I am so glad we have gotten the chance to know each other."

He smiled brightly and beautifully.

"You don't have to thank me Bella, I have loved getting to know you. And I hope that when we go back to Forks that we remain friends."

"I would surely hope so considering we will all be in the same place once again." We laughed lightly and continued talking easily as more and more of Daniella's friends poured into the back yard.

"This is going to be hard on Jasper but I know he is enjoying himself." This caught my attention instantly, I hadn't even thought about what this would do to poor Jasper.

When Carlisle caught my worried face he instantly went into damage control mode and took my hands in both of his and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, he is fine. And if he gets a little antsy then he will leave for a little while until he knows he is okay. It will be fine, do not fret."

I was going to argue, I really was, but one look into those gold eyes and I kept my mouth shut. I couldn't argue with Carlisle, nor did I want to. That would definitely be a losing battle, one look at Edward told me that. So I nodded and turned to the house as I heard Alice pull up with Danny.

"Everyone they are here quiet down!" Ethan yelled softly and everyone gathered onto the dance floor excitedly and tried to keep themselves as quiet as possible.

I was so excited that I was bouncing up and down while holding onto Carlisle's shoulder, he smiled widely and held my waist in one arm while trying to keep me still.

"You need to calm down Bella, you are border-lining Alice energy." I gasped playfully and then lightly slapped his chest, emanating a chuckle from him.

"Here they come." I whispered to him excitedly as I heard the glass door slide open and Alice and Danny step out.

"SURPRISE!" The whole backyard yelled excitedly as they reached the dance floor, Danny's mouth hanging open in shock.

She looked so pretty in her short bright blue dress and silver heels. My heart swelled as Ethan and I walked over to her to give her a hug.

"Happy birthday baby." Eth whispered while hugging her closely.

"This is so amazing, thank you guys!" she squealed happily, tears in her eyes as she smiled at us.

"Glad you like it baby. Happy sweet sixteen." I hugged her tight and kissed her head.

"Thanks Bells."

I let her go and she ran off to be with her friends, greet everyone and begin the fun. I sighed and headed back over to the adult company, enjoying the fact that Danny was smiling at laughing. This is her day after all, she deserves to have a good birthday.

"She looks happy Bella."

"Yeah she does." I agreed with Carlisle as we sat down together as everyone occupied the dance floor.

"So why aren't you dancing gramps?"

"Gramps huh? Who is oldest here?" we laughed together, knowing he was right.

"Wanna dance?" he asked suddenly, a smile on his face as he stood and held his hand out to me.

"I would love to." I smiled brightly as he pulled me up and began spinning me around the dance floor.

It was fun and I truly enjoyed dancing around the floor with Carlisle. It was carefree, _he _was carefree and it was so refreshing to spend time with someone so compassionate and carefree.

I never wanted the moment to end but eventually everyone sat down to eat, then we opened presents, and then more dancing before everyone left and it was only Ryan, Lizzie, the Cullens, and us.

Which meant it was time to give her our gifts.

"This has been the best day ever you guys are so awesome! I swore I knew something was up when Alice came to pick me up but I didn't think this was it!" Danny said excitedly as she finished opening her last present from Edward and Esme.

"It was our pleasure baby. Here is the present from me and Carlisle."

I said while passing her the box with holes poked in it, she looked at it dubiously before lifting the lid and squealing so loud I thought my ear drums were going to burst.

"OMG! YOU GOT ME A BUNNY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! CARLISLE, BELL! YOU ARE THE BEST!" She squealed, set the box aside and ran to hug us both.

"You're welcome baby." I rasped as she squeezed.

"You are welcome Daniella." Carlisle said with a smile as she released us and went back to her new best friend.

"This is awesome, I don't know how anything could top this."

"I think I do." I said with an even bigger smile as Ethan winked at me conspiratorially, not even the Cullens know about this surprise.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked confused as she cuddled her little bunny to her chest.

"Why don't you step outside and see what your sister and I got for you baby."

"Haven't you guys gotten me enough? I mean look at all this? A bunny, and a tablet, and a laptop. What more could I ask for?"

"Just go look outside and you will see."

She got up curiously, still holding her pet, and went to the front window. She gasped sharply and spun around to look at us wide-eyed and open mouthed. Tears pooling in her eyes that threatened to spill.

"You got me a car?" she asked, suppressing a sob.

"Yeah, sixteenth birthday and all." I said in a duh voice before she ran over to hug me, her bunny still held close to her.

"Thanks Bell. You guys truly are the best." She whispered, kissing my cheek before going to Ethan and doing the same.

"Let's go check it out. But you gotta leave bunny here."

"Okay, here Bell." She handed the little guy over to me before her and Ethan and everyone else headed out the door. Except Carlisle and myself.

"She has really enjoyed today."

"I'm glad, happy looks good on the both of you." I chuckled softly at his comment as I cuddled the little ball of fur.

"I am guessing this is the first pet to enter this household huh?" he asked gently while sitting closer so he could pet his little head.

"Yeah, Ethan works and I go to school so we never really had time. And, well Danny never showed enough responsibility or the want for a pet so we never got one."

"Well I am sure you all will have fun with this little guy."

"Yeah, I may even get a pet of my own once we get to Forks."

"Sounds good."

"Thank you Carlisle." I looked up into his eyes and saw the slight confusion at my words.

"For what Bella?" he asked while pushing a strand of hair behind my ear and smiling at me fondly.

"For being here, you made things a lot easier and I really enjoyed your company. It's nice to have a friend outside my family."

"What about Ryan?"

"He is family." He nodded in understanding.

"Well there I no need to thank me. I enjoyed myself just as much and I hope that we continue to remain friends when you come to Forks."

"Looking forward to it." I said with a smile.

Surprises are only the beginning for great things to come, and this has sure been the best beginning to something great.


	4. Mistletoe

It's been two months since our trip to Volterra. Two months since I last saw Isabella, since I last spoke to her.

We have texted, and emailed but that was about it. I talked to Ethan more than I talked to her over the phone.

She graduated a few weeks ago and they were supposed to move here soon but we didn't know the time or the day. Not even Alice knew and that was surprising.

Ethan sent me a picture from her graduation day. She was so beautiful in her red cap and gown, between her brother and sister with a giant smile that made my unbeating heart swell.

I wish I could have been there to see her and share the moment.

I am in love with her, it hurt so badly the day we left, I nearly couldn't make the flight to the states I was in so much pain.

Ethan called me once we landed and told me that Bella actually fell unconscious due to the pain of being separated from me. She didn't know that that was why though, Ethan convinced her it was stress.

Which, for now, would be the best for her to think. I told Ethan that I would not push this on her, I want her to feel the connection, not have it forced upon her. I love her, and unless she feels the same for me on her own, I will not pressure her into anything.

She will feel it on her own eventually, and when she does I will be waiting right here for her.

"Carlisle! Come on, we need you to put the tree topper on!" I was broken from my thoughts by Alice yelling for me from the bottom floor.

"Coming!"

* * *

><p>I had been decorating all damn day and I was so freaking tired. I hadn't stopped since we got off the plane yesterday and I was driving my brother insane.<p>

"Bella! You have to sleep!"

"Christmas is in four days and I have yet to finish decorating. Danny's tree and the big one is finished I just have to do everything else and then I will take a break!"

He sighed heavily and was about to say something when the phone rang. _Thank god. _

"Hello, Swan residence."

"_Ethan, when did you get in?" _I stopped mid stride as I was hanging the garland along the staircase railings. It was Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle, we got in yesterday actually. I would have called sooner but I have been trying to reign in the decorating queen who won't take a break to eat or sleep!" he yelled the last part as he glared daggers at me.

I rolled my eyes and flipped him the bird before grabbing the box of ornaments to string my blue and silver glass balls on the garland.

"_Getting ready for Christmas are we?" _

"You have no idea. It's her favorite time of year, she is almost done though so once she hangs the mistletoe and hangs the reefs, hopefully she will eat and go to bed."

"_Sounds as if you have a handful." _

"Oh yeah, big time." I turned to him and he ducked as he thought I was going to throw something at him. But I just wanted to remind him to invite the Cullen's over for our Christmas party we were planning. We throw one every year, I wasn't going to skip this year.

"I almost forgot, Bella and I were planning a Christmas party, we have one every year but we don't really know anyone here. So we were wondering if you and your family would like to come over Christmas Eve for a party."

God he is so awkward.

"_That sounds great, Alice said we would be there by eight and we will be dressed in black tie." _

"That girl knows her stuff huh? Why did I even ask?" he chuckled and I couldn't help but smile as I hung the reefs on the front and back of the door.

"_I ask myself the same thing almost every day. I'll see you Wednesday Ethan."_

"Can't wait Carlisle."

They hung up just as I was hanging the mistletoe over the entry way into the living room.

"It looks great B, now go upstairs and get some sleep."

"I thought you wanted me to eat first?" I asked defiantly as I stepped down from the step latter.

Ethan grabbed the latter and kissed my cheek seeing as how we were under the mistletoe, I rolled my eyes at his dorky-ness.

"I put a blood bag on your night stand. Drink it and go to bed." He said sternly before walking away to the garage to put the latter away.

I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs to my room to do as he said. I was not about to argue with him anymore, I was finished decorating and I knew I needed the rest after that flight. Besides, I didn't have anything to worry about anymore, I had graduated and I had no more tests to worry about.

It was time for me to sit back and relax, because now I was free from school and all I had left was my one year residency before becoming a full on doctor.

I was excited that I had gotten through all my tests, got my residency at Forks Hospital. I was especially excited about that because I would be working alongside Carlisle, I planned on telling him at the Christmas party on Thursday.

Once in my room I locked the door behind me, slipped my clothes off and settled into bed before drinking the blood Eth set out for me. It was nice and warm as it slid down my throat-just like I like it-I was glad to finally have something in my stomach before I settled into bed and fell asleep.

I woke up to an incessant ringing in my ear that would not let up. I groaned in annoyance as I stretched my aching limbs to grab my phone that was sitting on my night stand.

"Hello?"

"Afternoon Isabella." I felt the butterflies in my stomach at hearing his voice again.

"Carlisle?" I asked groggily as I sat up on my mountain of pillows.

"It's me, I'm surprised you remembered my voice." He chuckled playfully.

"How could I forget?"

"It's an easy voice to forget."

"Oh no, not yours Carlisle Cullen. So, what can I do for you?" I asked on a yawn.

"Did I wake you?" He asked truly concerned, always concerned that man.

"No, I needed to get up anyway. I feel like I have been asleep forever."

"Well you have been asleep for two days Isabella."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah sweetheart, it's Christmas eve."

"Oh my god! That means the party is tonight!"

"Yes…" He said slowly, not understanding my distress.

"Carlisle! I have so much to do!" I squealed as I jumped from the bed just as my bedroom door opened. I turned to the door to see Carlisle standing there, leaning against the doorframe with his phone to his ear.

"What are you-" I looked down and thank god I was wearing a long t-shirt. Looks like Eth came in and put it on me while I was sleeping.

"Ethan asked me and the boys over to come and help him get ready for the party. He asked me to come and wake you up." He smiled brightly at me while putting his phone away.

I threw mine to the bed and smiled at the amazing man in front of me, he is truly remarkable.

"And the girls?"

"They will be over by seven, which is in two hours."

My eyes grew wide as I looked at the clock beside my bed to see it was five. That leaves me with two hours to get ready.

"Thank you for waking me up Carlisle."

"You're welcome." I walked over to him and hugged him tight around the waist.

I startled him at first but he recovered and hugged me back with just as much force as I hugged him. He kissed the top of my head and patted my waist before releasing me to go and get ready in my walk in closet.

Once I was alone I leaned against the vanity and just breathed. I haven't felt one hundred percent myself in the last two months, and then when we get to Forks…all of a sudden I can breathe again.

I never knew what it meant, I never understood why I hurt so badly when the Cullen's left Italy. I mean I fell unconscious for three days! Ethan lied to me and told me it was stress, after today…I knew better.

It was because of Carlisle. It had to be, but why?

I looked at my reflection in the mirror to see that I was smiling softly, I was tingly all over after that hug and I will be completely honest. I didn't want to let go of him, I wanted to stay in his arms and bask in his scent for as long as possible.

With a heavy sigh I pushed all thought aside and turned to the bathroom door to see my dress hanging on the back of it. I smiled widely, knowing if anything, that dress would definitely catch Carlisle's eye. And I was excited for that.

So with that thought in mind I began on my hair and make-up.

* * *

><p>I had finished getting ready before the Cullen men had and so I was downstairs turning on all the Christmas lights in and outside the house when the doorbell rang.<p>

I opened the door to see the Cullen women smiling at me in their beautiful dresses and dress coats.

"Hello ladies, come on in. I'll take your coats." I said just as Emmett, Jasper. Edward, and Carlisle came down.

"Thank you Ethan." Alice said as I took her coat.

She was wearing a gold sequined halter dress with a satin black bow tied around her waist. She looked every bit the pixie she was, absolutely adorable.

I put her coat in the hall closet just as Emmett was handing me Rosalie's. She looked just as beautiful as Alice with her red lace cocktail dress, I look but I know better than to touch.

Once their coats were hung I turned to Esme and my eyes were only for her as they always would be. She smiled softly at me as I moved to help her take her coat off as well, she looked exquisite in her long sleeve green floor length gown. It hugged her figure perfectly.

"You look lovely my dear." I whispered in her ear before leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips. Shocking the party in the room, except for Alice and Edward of course.

"Damn! You were right pix! When is the next one gonna happen?" Emmett boistered loudly as we pulled apart. I rolled my eyes at him and put her coat away.

"What is he talking about?" I asked with an arched brow as we moved into the living room where soft Christmas music was playing.

"Oh nothing." Alice said in a sing song voice as she glared daggers at the giant that was probably five feet taller than her.

I wouldn't want to be on her bad side, she may be small but from what I have heard she is not to be messed with.

"Where are the girls?" Rosalie asked as they stood around the room, taking in their surroundings.

Bella did an amazing job with her decorating this year. The room was lit up purely by the Christmas lights adorning the room. It was the perfect mood.

"They should be down shortly."

"Bella did an amazing job, did she ever get some sleep?" Esme complimented, but ended on a concerned note. The woman is perfect.

"Carlisle woke her up only two hours ago."

"She's been out for two days?" Jasper asked while enveloping Alice in his arms and swaying slightly to the music.

"You think that's bad you should have seen her after her first year of college finals." Danny giggled as she came down the stairs, I was nearly blown away.

"Oh Danny, you look gorgeous sweetie." I said with a smile as I met her at the bottom of the stairs to pull her into a hug.

"Thanks Eth." She was wearing a black lace short ball gown with a pearl collar. Her hair was pulled back but her bangs were down around her face, she wore little to no makeup.

"You look beautiful Danny."

"Thank you Edward." She blushed furiously as she walked into the room.

Wait a second…no, NO!

Edward wouldn't look at me, he looked everywhere but at me. That little shit! _We're gonna have a talk later buddy. _

He nodded his head slightly, to where only I noticed. Before I could dwell on the fact that my little sister found her mate the doorbell rang to signal the arrival of Ryan and his wife Lizzie.

"Sup Swans!" I didn't have to answer the door for him, he is part of the family he just walks right in.

"Hey Ryan."

"Hey, damn you guys look great! Where is Bella?" he looked around and I was wondering the same thing.

"I don't know, I'm gonna go up and check on her. She is pretty groggy when she sleeps for this long." Just as I was making my way to the staircase Carlisle stopped me.

"I'll check on her Ethan you stay here with your guests."

Everyone was having light conversation so no one paid any attention to us, I know that Carlisle and Bella are mates. I just wish Bella knew that.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Just as he was about to go upstairs we heard a door open then close before we heard light footsteps and the click of heels on the hardwood.

We both looked up to see Bella descending the stairs, she looked beautiful. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I watched her, and by the looks of it, Carlisle was pretty captivated as well.

* * *

><p>I watched as Bella descended the staircase, she was magnificent. She was wearing a strapless silver floor length gown that hugged her bodice before flowing out at the waist, the train flowed behind her slightly, the bodice looked as if it had been wrapped around her torso, and there were two strips with diamonds lightly dusting them.<p>

Her hair was its natural curl, it was all gathered to one side of her face and light makeup on her beautiful face.

I could not form words.

"Isabella you look. Absolutely stunning." I breathed as she made it to the bottom of the stairs, she stood before her brother and I, smiling brightly and lighting up the entire room.

"Thank you Carlisle, you look very handsome."

"Why thank you, I do try." She giggled adorably at my joke.

"You don't have to try hard." She winked at me, it was at this moment when I noticed that Ethan had left us alone.

"It looks lovely Isabella, you did an amazing job decorating." That beautiful blush made its way to her lovely cheeks.

"Thank you, if you think this is good you should see what I can do when I am not rushed." We laughed together, it was easy.

Everything was easy with her.

"I'm glad you all came."

"As am I. Did Ryan fly out here with you?" I was curious as to why he was here, surely he didn't fly out just for the night.

"He did actually, we never spend Christmas apart and we were not about to make this year a first. They are staying through the new year actually."

I nodded in understanding because that made sense.

"Shall we?" I asked while offering my arm to her.

"We shall." She took my arm with a smile as I escorted her into the living room with everyone else.

I smirked at my boys when I heard the wolf whistles as we entered the living room, Bella blushed and thanked the girls as they fussed over her dress.

"You should see her at weddings, she nearly steals the spotlight from the bride, just ask Lizzie's sister." Danny commented with a smirk as her sister slapped her shoulder lightly, they laughed together looking like true visions of perfection.

"She isn't wrong though Bella, Cali was so mad at you."

"I know she was she wouldn't speak to me for weeks after they got back from the honeymoon. All I did was wear the bridesmaid dress she picked out for us, how was that my fault?"

The girls laughed together and I took this moment to look over Bella once more, she really was beautiful even more so when she was smiling and laughing. I haven't know her for very long, but from what I do know, I know that she is the most magnificent creature to walk this earth.

She looks beautiful in anything, and do not even get me started on when she just wakes up. It is so adorable.

I caught Edward's eye just as he was jerking his head toward the kitchen, motioning me to follow him. I nodded and excused myself to get some fresh air.

"Would you like me to come with you Carlisle?" Bella asked politely, a worried look in her eye and a soft smile that made me fall even more in love with her.

"No, I'll be alright. Thank you though." I kissed her on the cheek and reveled as her heart skipped a beat before evening back out to its erratic beating. She was smiling with that blush of hers, so beautiful.

With a smile I walked out the back door and followed Edward out to the back patio to talk for a moment. He could very well read my mind but he seems to have something to say.

"What is it Edward?" I asked once we were completely alone, he turned to me with a smile on his face….oh boy, I wonder what he knows.

"What do you know?"

"Oh nothing major, just that your wish is coming true." I scrunched my brow in confusion, _what are you talking about? _

"You'll find out, just know that the feeling is mutual Carlisle."

He walked back into the house and left me standing here wondering what he was talking about. Was he talking about Bella? I hope he isn't just trying to play mind games with me that would really hurt in the long run.

But I don't think Edward would do that to me. One of the others, definitely, but me no.

I shook my head slightly to rid myself of the offending thoughts and went back into the house where everything was so alive, some of the couples were dancing and some were standing around talking.

I looked around for Bella and found her standing in the doorway to the living room. I smiled brightly and made my way over to her, I couldn't stay away another minute.

"Enjoying yourself?" I whispered in her ear as I slid my arm around her slender waist.

"Of course." She turned her eyes up at me, brown on gold. She is so perfect.

"So, I saw your name on the residency list the other day." I mentioned with a smirk as I turned her in my arms so that she was facing me.

"Yes, I start after the new year."

"So you decided then?" was I baiting a little? Yes of course I was, I already knew considering she would be working alongside me during her year.

"I did, I am going to be working in the ER with you."

"Well, we are going to have some fun. You will enjoy it I know you will."

"As long as I am by your side I will always have fun Carlisle." She whispered with those hooded eyes.

I smiled down at her and watched as her eyes flickered above our heads before a blush formed on her cheeks. I quirked a brow at her before looking up as well to find what she had been looking at. My smile widened instantly.

"Mistletoe." She whispered as I retrained my eyes on her.

I smirked at her, causing her heart to beat even faster than it already was….if that were even possible. But it did. I took her face in my hand, her skin was so soft, her breath hitched as I leaned in.

Her eyes slid closed just as my lips met hers, it felt like a million volts shot through her to me and I felt as if I were on fire.

At first the kiss was soft and sweet and then it grew as her arms slid up and around my neck. I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her in close until every inch of our bodies were touching. She was so small in my arms, and so soft.

I licked her bottom lip asking for permission that she readily granted, her lips opened to mine and our tongues met in the most intimate of dance for dominance. She gripped my hair in her small hands and I squeezed her tiny waist in my hands.

After a few more moments of such a passionate kiss I pulled back so that she could breathe, she is half human after all. After we pulled apart I leaned my forehead against hers as we gasped for breath together, mine to pull in her scent, and hers to pull in much needed oxygen.

"Now that's a first kiss." She whispered breathlessly as the festivities went on behind us. They were all acting as if they did not see the display, but we both knew they had seen the exchange.

"Indeed it is. Merry Christmas Bella."

"Merry Christmas Carlisle."


	5. In Our World

I woke up to a warm body laying underneath me, at first I panicked until I remembered staying the night with Carlisle. We had spent the previous day together as we had every day since Christmas when he produced me with the most beautiful gift.

A promise ring, I knew he wasn't going to propose and he made that known as we sat on the couch in his office. It was perfect, it was simple and he had picked it out just for me.

When he gave me that ring I kissed him so hard, threw my arms around his neck and everything. After that we were inseparable, we spent every day together since he was on vacation until the New Year started. He was either at my home or I was at his, we even went hunting together one night. Him, not me. I would never bring him with me when I hunted considering my diet.

He asked me if he could come, but I had to tell him no. That I didn't want him to see that, he relented for the time being but I have a feeling he will ask again.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered against my hair as he kissed my head gently. I smiled contentedly while stretching slightly before looking up into those beautiful golden eyes.

"Morning." I leaned up and kissed him once softly on the lips. When I pulled away he was smiling at me, and I am sure that I was smiling at him as well.

"You look so beautiful in the morning you know that?" He complimented while caressing my hair.

I couldn't help but to blush, this is the second night he had stayed with me, the first was at my house after the Christmas Eve party when I asked him to stay with me.

"That's debatable." I whispered as I kissed up his bare chest making him moan. I happened to enjoy that musical sound.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I wouldn't trade you for the world, now that I have you I will never let you go."

He sealed that promise with a kiss, a wonderfully passionate kiss that had me craving more. The kiss grew in intensity until he was laying on top of me, hovering so that he was not putting his full weight on me.

"I love you Isabella." He whispered against my skin as his lips ravished mine.

"Mm, as I love you." Did I forget to mention that we declared our love when he gave me my promise ring? Well…we did.

He continued to kiss me passionately for the longest time until we heard a loud voice walking past the bedroom door.

"Get a room!" _Emmett. _

"We have one!" I yelled back in annoyance as Carlisle laughed silently, shoving his face into the pillow by my head.

"Damn Carlisle I like her!" he yelled in appreciation.

"Yeah well so do I." he whispered with a smile, knowing that Emmett had heard him without raising his voice.

I looked up into those gorgeous golden eyes and imagined what they would look like if they were still blue…he told me about his life as a human on one of our many days spent together. From what he told me, he hadn't changed much, his eyes changed color and he grew more perfect than he already was.

He was still a great and pure man.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me? A real date." His eyes were glistening with excitement and hope. How could I ever turn down a face like that?

"Sounds wonderful." I leaned up and kissed him gently on the mouth before crawling out of bed and heading for the bathroom so that I could change.

"Dress warm!" He called to me right as the door shut, I may keep a few articles of clothing at his house…and he mine.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked as I began to dress myself.

I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a grey loose sweater before slipping my grey boot socks on before slipping my feet into my grey UGG boots. I then put in my pink circular stud earrings and slipped my pink infinity scarf over my head.

"Nope." I rolled my eyes with a smile as I threw my curly mess of hair up onto the top of my head in a messy bun before slipping on my neck black frame glasses….my other ones got lost on the way here.

I do not keep up with glasses very well. Once I was satisfied with my appearance I headed out of the bathroom to find Carlisle standing in front of the full length by the balcony doors. He had on dark blue jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and a dark blue jacket. He looked sexy as hell in blue jeans.

I let out a low whistle to announce my presence in the room. He turned around to look at me and froze instantly as I approached, holding a dark blue scarf in his hands.

"Is there anything you do not look beautiful in?" He asked with a smile as he pulled me into his arms and kissing my lips once chastely.

"You should see me in my workout clothes." I said with a wink as he pulled back slightly chuckling.

"I would love to." He winked at me playfully and stepped back a little to get a better look at me.

"What?" I asked with a quirked brow, thinking something was wrong.

"Nothing." Suddenly he lifted my scarf from around my neck and replaced it with his blue one, he wrapped it around the back of my neck and let it hang to my waist.

I smiled up at him, wearing his clothes was a whole new level for us. We had only been dating a week, but it felt like a lifetime.

"There, perfect." His eyes were sparkling as he looked at his scarf hanging from around my neck.

His claim on me. As if he needed it.

"Thank you." I leaned up on my toes and planted a kiss on his plump bottom lip before turning, with his hand in mine, and pulling him down the stairs with me.

"Here you go Carlisle, I packed everything you asked me to. You two have fun!" Alice squealed while handing Carlisle a basket with a blanket on top of it.

"Are we having a picnic or something?" I asked curiously, hoping he would give me something.

But he didn't he just smirked at me, threw his arm around my waist and led me to the garage. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were all chuckling as they watched us go, they were in on this! They had to be.

"Something like that." He said cryptically as he helped me into his Mercedes. And that was that.

Once in the car he kissed my cheek before backing out of the garage and tearing out of the driveway and onto the interstate. We didn't say anything, it was a comfortable silence though as I looked out the window at our surroundings. It's been a while since I have been in the states and I was enjoying the scenery of Forks Washington.

Lost in the beauty of the scenes around me I didn't even notice when Carlisle turned down a side road and onto a gravel road that went on for miles.

"Carlisle where are we going?" I asked with a giggle as we finally made it to an opening where I could see a really pretty cabin, it wasn't big and extravagant like the Cullen mansion. It was beautiful and simple actually. Perfect.

"Our get away." He whispered as we pulled up into the paved driveway. It was a beautiful log cabin and there were windows everywhere, it was very light and spacious from the looks of the outside.

"Carlisle, this is beautiful. When did you buy this?" I asked excitedly as we stepped out of the car.

"I bought it a few years ago but I don't really come her often."

"What? Why? It's so beautiful why wouldn't you want to come here?"

"I never had a reason to, never had anyone I wanted to bring with me. It's so big it's lonely to be here by myself." My heart swelled knowing that he loved me enough to bring me here. God I love him.

"Let's take a tour shall we?" He asked with a grin as he began opening the front door. I squealed excitedly and nodded my head causing him to chuckle at me.

He let me walk in first and I was blown away by the sight before me, I was correct in my assumption. It was very spacious, open and bright. The living room was giant with a beautiful rock fireplace that went from the floor all the way up to the high ceilings. It was log interior all around, including the ceilings. I loved it. The living room ran right into the kitchen and dining area that was a little bit darker in lighting but the wood was just as bright as the living room.

"Carlisle, this is so gorgeous." I said in awe as I turned a circle to take everything on the first floor in.

"If you think this is nice wait until we get upstairs."

"What's upstairs?" I asked excitedly while turning to see he was smiling brightly at me while holding the picnic basket and a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. I didn't notice that before.

"Come on see." I took his outstretched hand and let him lead me upstairs to the second floor to see a smaller living area with darker furniture. It was cute, but I like the downstairs living room a lot better.

"And this is the loft." Carlisle said while leading me to the left and pulling a sheer curtain back to reveal the cutest space I have ever seen.

There was two more sheer curtains, black and white, hanging from the ceiling along with what looked like white Christmas lights and white paper lanterns hanging along the ceiling and wall. There was a window seat to the left and right beside it was a mountain of different assortments of pillows and a small bed fit for two with a throw and a white fur blanket laying on it. There was a small end table beside the makeshift bed, it was an adorable little space.

"This is beautiful." I whispered in awe as Carlisle laid the basket on the small bed.

"If you like this then you will love the master."

"You are killing me here! How much more beauty is in this cabin?"

"Well if we count your beauty then only one." He said with a cheeky grin as he wrapped his arm around my waist and directed me down the hall.

"Your flattery will get you everywhere." I said with a wink as we made our way to the bedroom.

He opened the door and I was blown away instantly, it was even more beautiful than the rest of the house. I never wanted to leave. There were tons of windows, it was bright and open and there was another rock floor to ceiling fireplace that I loved. The bed was a king size with a small bench at the foot of the bed, and it was sitting on a rug that looked like rocks. There was even a small sitting area in front of the balcony doors, there were two small chairs and a glass table sitting on top of a white fuzzy rug. It was gorgeous. I peeked into the bathroom to see a double vanity, a triangular shaped tub and a shower. Still did not top the bedroom though.

I walked back into the bedroom to see Carlisle setting the duffle bag onto the bed with a soft smile.

"I never noticed the duffle bag." I said with a lift of my brow as I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist from behind, resting my chin on his shoulder as he put his hands over mine.

"That's because Alice and Danny packed it and put it in the car while you were still sleeping."

"Danny?"

"She brought it to the house and Alice added some of my clothes to the mix."

"Wait what?" I asked with a quirked brow. He turned around in my arms and put his around my lower back as well, resting his hands on my hips and holding me close.

"We're spending the weekend here. We are ringing in the New Year and then we are going home late on the third so that we will be ready to go to work the next morning. Just the two of us."

My eyes sparkled in excitement as I looked at this amazing man in front of me, there was no end to his kindness and compassion.

"Four days all to ourselves?" that sounded absolutely lovely.

"You go it." I squealed in excitement and leaned up on my toes to kiss his lips once passionately.

"Now now lovely, we have all night for that. Come on let's go get you something to eat and lay down and watch a movie hmm?"

I nodded with a smile and followed him to the small loft where the picnic basket awaited us. He let me lay down as he opened the basket to reveal a whole assortment of treats along with a bottle of apple cider that I know Ethan told him I liked.

"You really thought tonight out didn't you?" I asked as he crawled up beside me on the bed with the treats between us and a glass of cider already poured.

"Maybe a little." He winked at me and handed me the champagne glass, I hate that he can't drink with me…but having him here is enough. Finally having him here that is, I have been waiting for him for so long.

"I'm glad that I am spending tonight with you Carlisle, I couldn't ask for a more perfect mate."

"Oh Isabella, I am many things but I am far from perfect." He was so humble.

I smiled at him over the rim of the glass as I took a sip, enjoying the taste as it ran down my throat. It's been so long since I have merely relaxed myself like this. I love it. As I sat my glass down on the side table Carlisle held up a chocolate covered strawberry and fed it to me. Damn.

It was the sexiest thing anyone has ever done for me, he put so much thought into tonight and it showed in every small detail.

"I love you Carlisle, I am so glad we found each other." I whispered as I finished my first strawberry and laid my head back on one of the many pillows.

He set all the containers on the side table and leaned over me, arms on both side of my body as he hovered above me. That bright, carefree smile on his lips as he looked at me with hungry golden eyes.

"You do not understand just how much I love you Isabella, but I will spend every day of the rest of my life showing you. I have waited a century to find you and now that I have, I am not letting you go."

With that he kissed me passionately, making me feel things I have never felt before. I love this man with all my heart and I was excited that I would finally be ringing in the New Year with my mate. The perfect way to start out a perfect new year.

* * *

><p><strong>this is a short chapter but the next one should be much longer and it will have more of Carlisle and Bella in their new get away place. I hope you enjoyed! <strong>


End file.
